Times of Change
by ejb2987
Summary: When Chris developes new powers out of nowhere life starts to get interesting. Has Incest,slash, and all that Jazz.
1. New Powers

Times of Change

Chapter 1: New Powers

Disclaimer: Nothing that looks familiar I own.

Warnings: There will be some SLASH and some INCEST so if you don't like this don't read it.

/attic/

"Chris watch out!" at this Chris quickly ducked barely missing getting hit by a fireball He turned around to see five demons standing behind him. Shit this was not what he wanted to do today. He had the whole day scheduled first he would spend the morning relaxing, then he would spend the afternoon in the kitchen making dinner and all the desserts that his family loved.

He usually cooked diners now instead of Piper. It wasn't exactly because he was a better cook than her it was just that this way the work load was split between them. Piper was in charge of making breakfasts, while Chris was in charge of making diners. This was just fine with both of them; Chris hated waking up early he preferred to sleep the mornings away. Piper loved the morning she enjoyed nothing more than to wake up and great the sun. On the other hand Piper hated cooking in the afternoon she would rather sit on a couch and read a book. Chris loved ending his day over a hot oven.

But no he had to end the day fighting demons. "Chris wake up!!" Shit did he just space out during a fight. He turned to see a fireball flying towards him. Just when he was ready to be thrown backwards the fireball went through him "what the hell." Chris decided to wonder what had happened later and threw the demon into the wall with his TK. He saw an athema on the table and he threw it at the demon vanquishing it.

He turned around to see Wyatt vanquish the rest of the demons. Wyatt turned to him and smiled "I told you that it wouldn't take that long." Chris shot Wyatt a look that would kill. "Wyatt those were not the demons you were trying to convince me to go hunting with you, were they?" Wyatt slowly backed up while stuttering "Of course they're not, after all they attacked us not the other way around." Chris shook his head yes and then suddenly stopped and yelled "you summoned them didn't you."

Wyatt took one step back and said "Now Chris don't over react." Wyatt knew it was useless to try to stop Chris from blowing a gasket but it was always worth a try. Wyatt looked up he was getting worried Chris had not said a word in a few minutes and he was turning redder by the second. Just as Wyatt had opened his mouth they were thrown back as a gigantic explosion had knocked them backwards.

"What the hell was that?" Wyatt yelled while throwing a piece of chair off of him. Chris slowly stood up and said "I think that was me." He started to dust himself off. He looked up to see Wyatt staring at him. Chris gave himself the once over and asked "What?"

"You just caused a huge explosion and you ask me what's wrong. How did you do that you can't cause explosions?" Wyatt practically yelled this last part.

"I think there is something wrong with my powers. During the battle a fireball went right through me and then right now I think I caused that explosion."

"Okay let's find out what is going on with your powers.

_Hear these words, hear my cry  
Elder from the heavenly sky  
Come to me, I summon thee  
Cross now the great divide._

Chris gave Wyatt a look and said "That was one of the worst spells I have ever heard." Wyatt turned red and said "It still should work."

Suddenly white orbs appeared from the ceiling and formed into an Elder. "How can I help the young Halliwells today?" a female elder asked while folding her arms over her white and golden robes.

"What the hell is happening to my powers?" Chris yelled his face getting redder. Wyatt quickly ran over to Wyatt and rubbed his back saying "Calm down. Last time you got man you caused and explosion." Chris gave him a look that could kill and turned to the elder and said "Tell me what's wrong with my power before I make you explode."

The elder gave Chris a weird look and turned to Wyatt as if asking if he was serious. Wyatt just shrugged and said "he takes after mom." Chris ignored him and said "I'm waiting."

"Okay. There is nothing wrong with your powers. These are just advancements of your powers."

Chris was shocked "You mean the explosion?"

"Yes that was actually your fire starting power. You can now move the molecules so fast that they release enough thermal energy to create fires."

Wyatt spoke up at that point "I actually understand that but how did he do that other thing."

"That is actually a new power that he is destined to have. It allows him to align the molecules of his body to any object allowing them to go through him or vice versa."

"Why am I getting all these powers right now…aren't we supposed to develop our powers over time?"

"We only did as we were told. Apparently your destiny has changed were you will be needing these powers sooner than you would have. I'm sorry that is all I know." With that the elder disappeared in a shower of white orbs.

"What the hell does that mean?" Wyatt asked with a confused look on his face. "After all if anything comes after you I would protect you so why do you need these powers?"

Chris gave him one of his best smiles and said "of course you would." He then yelled out of nowhere "Fuck this I am not going to take this.

_We summon thee _

_The angel of destiny_

"How dare you summon me." Chris gave her a look and said "You're here get over it." Seeing that the angel of destiny was getting mad Wyatt started rubbing Chris's back again to calm him down. "Sorry he is just having a difficult day." With this said the Angel smiled and said "I know."

Finally Chris exploded "Will you guys stop the small talk and tell me why I got all these new powers at once."

The angel had dealt with the Halliwell line before and knew that she would end up telling him in the end so she just told him "You will need those powers to protect your children."

Chris's mouth opened and shut in a perfect imitation of a fish. Wyatt slapped Chris on the back and said "Congratulations! Hey I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Chris finally found his voice and said "I don't" Wyatt turned to the angel and asked "Then how is he going to have a baby any time soon without a girlfriend."

The angel smiled and said "I never said anything about a girl." Wyatt laughed and said "Chris you're going to have a baby with a guy." Wyatt was about to continue with his teasing when the angel said "You're one to talk." Wyatt's mouth started doing exactly what Chris's mouth was doing before.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Chris asked the angel. The angel gave him a knowing smile. As a final statement the angel said "Don't worry Chris you will get a handle on your three new powers and your children will be healthy." The angel disappeared and formed a golden ball that left the attic.

The two Halliwells stood there in silence. "Did she say three new powers?" Chris asked Wyatt in renewed shock. "Screw that did she just say that we were going to have kids together." Chris smiled and but his hand on his stomach and said "I'm going have some kids."

To be continued……


	2. First Date and Cupid

Chapter 2: First Date and Cupid

NOTE: I wasn't going to update so soon, but what can I say, I feel some inspiration…there must be a muse somewhere in my room. This chapter will be pretty long so bare with me. ENJOY!!

"Chris why are you smiling and Angel of Destiny said we were destined to fuck and all you can do is stand there and smile." Wyatt said taking a few steps away from Chris; as if this would make everything the angel said go away.

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to throw a fit? Do you want me to be disgusted? Cause I don't see the point in doing any of that. You should know that when destiny wants you to do something you will end up doing it no matter what you do to stop it. Look at what The Angel of Destiny did to Mom and Dad." Chris said finally taking his hand off of his stomach.

"But mom was able to change the fact that dad was supposed to die." Wyatt said in a childish voice.

Chris who had already had a bad day was losing his patience. "Wyatt don't be stupid. You know as well as I do that the only reason mom was able to do that was because the fact that dad was alive would not affect the outcome. If the outcome is for me and you to have a baby there is no way for us to get around that."

"But we're brothers!!!" Wyatt yelled.

At these words Chris finally lost it, "Wyatt shut up and get ready you're taking me out to a movie and diner." With that Chris turned and started to leave the attic. Wyatt stood there a few seconds before saying "I have to take you on a date now?" Chris turned around and gave Wyatt a mischievous smile and said "You don't expect to get in bed with me without even taking me out on a date do you? After all I do have some standards."

Chris left the attic. Wyatt sighed in defeat and looked up to the heavens and said "I don't mind the whole guy thing, but why the hell did I get stuck with Chris as my soul mate." Knowing he wasn't going to get a response he left the attic to get ready.

/30 minutes later/

Piper had just gotten home from P3 to find the manor perfectly quite. She knew this wasn't a good sign. It meant that for some weird reason no one was home or that a demon had attacked. "Chris, Wyatt anybody home?" She waited a few seconds before heading to the kitchen where most afternoons she could find her youngest son. To her dismay her son was nowhere to be found. She knew that for some reason her son had decided to not make dinner and that she was now responsible for dinner.

She sighed and made her way up stairs to find out what her sons were doing. When she reached the second floor she could hear the water in the shower running and knew it was Chris due to the beautiful tenor floating out of the room. Well I guess I know where Chris is now, but where is Wyatt. She walked to her older son's room. She saw him standing in front of the mirror buttoning up a deep blue shirt.

"You look nice. Do you have a date tonight?" Piper asked smiling at her son. Wyatt looked over his shoulder in the mirror and saw his mother standing there. "Yes I do." Wyatt said with hardly any enthusiasm. Piper ignored him and said "I didn't even know you had a girlfriend." Wyatt keeping with his previous mood jus t answered her "I don't"

With this Piper finally caught on to Wyatt's foul mood. She tried to keep her optimistic smile when she asked "So who's the lucky girl?" Wyatt looked over his shoulder at his mom and for a second wondered if he should tell her the truth. He figured what the hell if he was going to have a baby with Chris what was the point of hiding it from Piper. "Chris."

Piper was confused, what did he mean Chris she asked him who the girl was. Piper gave him a shaky smile and said "What do you mean Chris?" Wyatt gave her an annoyed look and said "I'm going on a date with Chris." Piper's mouth opened and shut. When Pipers voice finally came back she yelled "WHAT?"

Wyatt cut her off before she could start yelling "don't yell at me. Why don't you go yell at Uncle Coop he most likely knows why I'm going to go on a date with Chris. I'm going to use the bottom floors bathroom." With that said Wyatt orbed out of the room.

/front door/

Phoebe was just getting home when she heard Piper's voice yelling "Leo, Coop gets your asses here right now or so help me god I will vanquish your sorry asses right now." This was not good when Piper talked with any curse words it was either a sign of the apocalypse or Piper was about to murder someone. Phoebe rushed as fast as she could into the kitchen. Just in time to see white orbs and a flash of pink bring Leo and her husband into the room.

"Honey what's wrong?" Piper shot him a look that clearly said shut up. She turned to Coop and said "Why the hell would my sons be getting ready for a date?" Phoebe didn't know what was going on with Piper, but her sons having dates was not a reason to go ballistic. "Chris and Wyatt have dates that's a good thing right?" Phoebe asked in a small voice. Piper gave Phoebe a look that said if I didn't need you for the power of three you would be so dead. Turning to Coop she said in a snarl "Why is Wyatt taking Chris out on a date?" At this Phoebe and Leo let out a gasp while Coop tried his best to fade into the background.

"You better start talking or you better hope you can reform like Leo can." Piper said finally having enough of Coops silence.

"Well you see their not my responsibility but I do know that a cupid has been assigned to their case." Coop managed to choke out. Piper lost all of her ability to speak. Leo on the other hand didn't. "Do you mean that my sons are going to fall in love?"

Coop gulped and said "Don't yell at me or the other cupid…it's not our fault we were ordered to make them fall in love by the highest authority." Phoebe finally spoke up and asked "What authority?" Coop once again wished he was anywhere but here and said in barely a whisper "An Angel of Destiny." The room was dipped into silence. Everyone just stared at Coop.

"Why would an Angel of Destiny need my babies to love each other?" Piper asked in a resigned voice.

"Well apparently their union will result in some of the strongest beings of power ever to exist in this universe." Coop said now feeling better that everyone had stopped yelling at him.

"That doesn't make sense how can Wyatt and Chris have any children; they are both guys after all?" Phoebe asked the question that everyone wanted to ask. Coop shrugged and said "I don't really know, all I know is that this angel of destiny is using every magical creature available to cause this union. They even but a unique type of cupid on their case that can destroy there stigma towards incest."

Piper said "I don't understand why Wyatt has to have a baby with Chris to produce these powerful babies. After all Chris is not that strong of a witch."

Leo this time was the one who tried to fade into the background, noticing that it wasn't working he said "Chris got three new powers today: fire starting, Phasing, and disintegration. He is now almost stronger than Wyatt." They all stood in silence until Piper finally broke the silence and said "Well I guess there is nothing we can do but be there for both of them."

/Chris's room/

Chris was finally ready to go and he couldn't find Wyatt anywhere. "Wyatt I'm ready." He stood there a few minutes waiting for Wyatt to answer. When he was about to yell for Wyatt again he appeared in a bath of blue orbs. "He put his arms around Chris's shoulder in a half embrace and said "Are you ready for our romantic evening?"

Chris couldn't talk this new attitude of Wyatt's was kind of disturbing, but on the other hand it was very sweet. Noticing that he hadn't said anything and that Wyatt was starting to look worried Chris shot Wyatt a stunning smile and nodded with that they both disappeared.

/Six am Chris's room/

The manor was in complete silence until Wyatt and Chris orbed into Chris's room laughing. Chris was hanging onto Wyatt for support. Wyatt who is dripping wet says "It's not funny." Chris laughs a little at Wyatt's childish statement and says "Come on Wyatt you fell into the river." Wyatt was now starting to pout. "That is the last time I try to be romantic." Seeing that he had taken his teasing to far Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt's waist and stared up into his eyes and said "I can't believe you took me to Venice for our first date."

Wyatt stared into Chris's green eyes that were fogging with lust. Wyatt bent down and claimed Chris's mouth as his own. Chris automatically opened his mouth to grant Wyatt entrance. Chris's hand started to fight with Wyatt's wet shirt and in a few minutes had the shirt off. His hands started to explore Wyatt's body and stopped to tease one of Wyatt's erect nipples. His teasing caused Wyatt to moan into Chris's mouth.

Wyatt now fueled by desire orbed all their clothes off as Chris pushed him onto the bed. Wyatt watched as Chris Descended onto him like a tiger. He liked his way slowly down Wyatt's chest causing him to wiggle in ecstasy. Wyatt let out an airy gasp when Chris's mouth finally reached its target. Wyatt had never felt anything better in his life the absolute moist warmth that surrounded him. For what seemed like a century Chris tortured him with his tongue. Wyatt started begging Chris for release. Chris stopped what he was doing and kissed Wyatt on the mouth.

Wyatt having had enough of this torture flipped Chris over so he was on top. Aligning himself he started pushing himself into Chris. Chris let out a scream that was silenced by Wyatt's mouth. Wyatt took his time entering Chris giving him time to adjust to Wyatt's invasion. After a few minutes Wyatt started to move. Their bodies working in perfect union grinded into each other. Their room was filled with the sound of moaning as Wyatt constantly hit Chris's prostate. Chris let out a gasp and said "Come on baby harder, harder!"

Fueled by these words Wyatt started to ram into Chris. It didn't take long to bring Chris over the edge as he yelled "Oh Wyatt I Love You!!!" Wyatt followed Chris into orgasm. As they laid in each others arms Wyatt kissed Chris's forehead and said "I Love you too." With a dopey smile on their faces they fell asleep.

Unknown to them new life was stirring inside Chris…

Hope you enjoyed. Next Chapter: A Pregnant Chris causes destruction and chaos around the manor.


	3. Pregnancy

Chapter 3: Pregnancy

Two months had past since their first date and life at the Halliwell manor had started to settle back into its old routine. It had taken a little while for the sisters and the rest of the family to get used to the idea that Wyatt and Chris was now a couple, but they now were completely used to it.

Even though Leo had said that Chris had three new powers Chris had still not shown any sign of having the third power. Chris and Wyatt were now almost inseparable. They had gone on weekly dates and spent most of their time in each others company. The only time they were apart was when Chris had to work at his mom's restaurant called Charmed; and when Wyatt had to work at P3.

Even though Piper had insisted that they sleep in their own separate rooms she often found them in the same bed in the morning.

Wyatt was relaxing in bed enjoying the comfort of early morning with Chris draped over his chest. This was one of Wyatt's favorite times of the day when he could just relax and listen to the sound of Chris breathing in and out. He looked down at Chris and for the hundredth time was shocked at how beautiful and innocent he looked when he was sleeping. Wyatt was lost in his thoughts until he felt Chris starting to stir against his chest.

Wyatt bent down and kissed Chris on the forehead. Chris opened his eyes and looked at Wyatt with a dazed look. "Hey baby rise and shine." Chris looked at Wyatt as if he hadn't understood a single word that he said. Chris grunted and lowered his head back onto Wyatt's chest, after a few minutes had passed by Chris had woken up enough to start playing with Wyatt. He started to nibble and lick one of Wyatt's nipples causing Wyatt to moan in pleasure.

When things were about to heat up, Chris froze. In a blur of speed Chris was out of the bed and into the bathroom. Wyatt quickly followed him to find Chris bent over the toilet throwing up. Wyatt started rubbing Chris's back and asked "Are you okay sweetie?"

When Chris had finally finished he stood up, wiped his mouth and responded "yeah I think it must have been something I ate last night." Chris buried his head into Wyatt's neck trying to disappear in the warm embrace of his brother. Wyatt laughed and said "We should go down before mom comes up and gets us."

When they had reached the kitchen they were met with the smell of pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. Piper looked up and smiled at her two boys. Seeing that Chris looked worn out she asked "Are you okay sweetie?" Chris grunted and sat down in the chair. Piper looked at Wyatt. Wyatt shrugged his shoulders and said "He isn't feeling that well. He just threw up last night's diner." Piper set the food onto the table and said "well, sweetie you can have the day off we can go a few days without you at Charmed."

Her comment had gone ignored because Chris's attention was completely on the food. His plate had a huge pile of pancakes that he had put honey on (EEEWW) and hash browns with a lot of hot sauce on it. Piper and Wyatt watched in awe as Chris dug into his pancakes, finishing them in close to three minutes.

Chris then took a bite out of his hash browns and looked around the table. With a sigh Chris stood up and walked to the refrigerator. He then returned with mustard. They watched with horror as Chris poured a big glob of mustard onto the hot sauce drenched hash browns. Chris ate in happy bliss until he finally noticed that everyone was watching him.

"What? It needed some mustard." Chris watched them as he continued to eat. "Chris that is just disgusting." Wyatt said. Wyatt then had to duck as an apple off the counter flew at his head. Wyatt gave Chris and angry look, while Chris gave him an innocent look and said "I love you."

Piper who had remained silent suddenly yelled "Oh My God!!!" Wyatt and Chris turned to stare at Piper. "What mom?" cried Wyatt. Piper ignored Wyatt and started to smile. She then pointed at Chris "You're pregnant…Yay I am going to be a grandma." Wyatt's mouth dropped open while Chris just sat there.

Paige with her perfect timing walked into the kitchen and asked "Who's pregnant?"

"Chris is." Piper said barely holding in her excitement. Paige got a confused look on her face. "How is that possible?" Piper rolled her eyes "Don't you remember that is the whole reason that the Angel of Destiny had insisted they got together." Paige smiled an apologetic smile and said "oh yeah sorry." Paige then got a thoughtful look on her face and then said "What I don't understand is how a baby is going to come out of a guy's…"

Paige never got to finish her sentence as Chris suddenly stood up and yelled "You jerk how the hell could you get me pregnant after only two months of dating!" Chris slowly started to advance on Wyatt. Wyatt slowly started to retreat into the dining room. Piper knew that this was not going to be good for Wyatt's safety or the manor, so she spoke up "Come on Chris this is not a bad thing."

Chris kept on advancing on Wyatt and yelled "Not a Bad thing. Not a Bad Thing. I am twenty three years old I should not be having babies. I should be dating, partying, and in general having fun. Now I am going to be responsible for a child." Chris pointed to Wyatt and said "And it is all your fault." He flicked his arm violently sending Wyatt into the dinning room table.

Wyatt quickly got up and said "Baby, you're over reacting. I'll be there with you the whole time." He was trying to calm Chris down but only succeeded in making him even angrier. With another wave of his arm Wyatt went flying through the wall into the sunroom. Behind them Piper and Paige were joined by a tired looking Leo, Phoebe, Coop, and Henry. Chris slowly walked to the sunroom. Entering the room just as Wyatt had gotten onto his feet.

Leo seeing the look in his youngest sons eyes yelled "Wyatt shield now." Wyatt hearing this warning quickly put his shield up to barely miss being burnt alive from a shot of fire that Chris had sent his way. Wyatt yelled "God Chris! It's not like I was the only one in the room at the time." Gasps where heard all around the room as Phoebe bent her head and sighed as she felt the anger in Chris building up. Phoebe whispered "Big mistake Wyatt."

Wyatt instantly knew he had said the wrong thing when he saw Chris's green eyes almost turn black with anger. When Chris raised his arm toward Wyatt, Wyatt let out a squeak and quickly orbed. Out of Chris's hand shot a semi clear beam that distorted the air. When the beam hit the wall, a large part of the wall turned into dust.

"I guess that is the disintegration power that Chris was supposed to have." Paige said in awe.

Wyatt had reformed behind Chris and had quickly put his arms around Chris. Chris struggled against Wyatt's arms as he said "I wasn't supposed to have children until I had gotten married." Towards the end of the sentence Chris had started crying violently. Everyone was standing in shock. Wyatt slowly pulled something out of his pocket. He opened his hand to reveal a silver ring that glowed with an unnatural light.

"I wasn't going to ask you until Christmas, but now seems like the perfect time…Will you marry me?" Silence fell over the room, everyone was shocked. Piper almost lost her balance but Leo caught her, they remained standing there staring at their sons. Phoebe and Paige were crying tears of joy. Chris stared at Wyatt for a few second and then broke into a radiant smile as he said "Yes. Of course I'll marry you Wyatt." Wyatt then slipped the ring onto Chris's finger and kissed Chris. Chris automatically opened his mouth letting Wyatt in.

They continued like this for a minute or two until Piper spoke up said "Guys I don't mind you guys being together but please don't make out in front of your whole family." At this Wyatt and Chris pulled away blushing. The family started to surround Chris.

"Is the ring gold or silver I can't tell because it looks silver but it has a slight golden tint?" Piper asked her son.

"It's actually neither. The silver color comes from the fact that it is made out of the same material that angels halos are made out of and the golden tint comes from the fact that leprechauns gold is mixed in with it. If you look closely you can see a whit hair twisted around the ring, that hair belongs to the king unicorn. Also there is the triquetra to represent our family I summoned Grams and the other matriarchs and they blessed it. Also on the inside are twelve magic symbols of the twelve strongest witch covens. These covens also blessed the ring, so with all these magical properties it should help protect you from whatever is after you."

For the third time in less then twenty minutes there was complete silence in the Halliwell manor. After a few minutes the silence was broken by Chris's squeal of pleasure. He rapped his arms around Wyatt and stretched were his mouth was right next to Wyatt's ear. He whispered "Wyatt." Than nibbled playfully on Wyatt's ear. "Want to go and have some fun in our room?" Chris then kissed his way down Wyatt's neck were he buried his face into Wyatt.

Wyatt laughed and they disappeared in orbs.

Piper smiled and said "eeewww. I wish they wouldn't make it so obvious what they were about to do."

Next Chapter: Chris and Wyatt's wedding is almost here, but when demons attack and Chris is hurt can anyone get Wyatt out of his rage?


	4. Flirting

Chapter 4: Flirting

Chris was happier than he had been in months. He had finally made it through a morning without throwing up. Four months had passed since he had learned that he was pregnant. He was happy and scared at the same time. He didn't know how to deal with this. At first he was worried about getting a big belly and being forced to stay at the manor until he gave birth.

But he was already into his sixth month and all that had happened was that he had gained barely enough weight to hide his six pack, to Wyatt's great displeasure. As Wyatt said 'Your six pack was one of your greatest features.' This had of course earned him a pillow in the face by Chris and a smack in the back of the head by Piper.

He and the rest of his family had been slightly horrified when Chris started to show weird mood swings. To his and every male member of the families embarrassment it usually made it were he was extremely horny and Chris would find himself flirting with the closest male family member. He was just happy that his horniness did not extend to the female family members. He could just imagine hitting on one of his aunts or worse…his mom.

Chris smiled as he remembered the first time that his horniness caused him to flirt with his Uncle Coop.

_/Memory/_

_Chris had walked into the kitchen because he had suddenly had a craving for a peanut butter and pickle sandwich with some hot sauce. He had walked in to find that his Uncle Coop was at the sink doing the dishes. Chris had stopped at the kitchen door were he was currently admiring Coop's excellent backside. _

_Chris didn't know what was happening to him but he was extremely horny. He found himself walking over to his Uncle. He slipped his arms around his waist and started kissing him on the neck. _

_Coop let out a gasp and said "Phoebe you scared me I almost broke one of Pipers plates." Coop was shocked when he heard a deep voice laughing behind him. He turned quickly and found Chris standing behind him. "Sorry Uncle not Phoebe, but if you want some love and affection I'll be happy to give it to you." Chris with a wicked smile advanced on Coop and kissed him before he could do anything. _

_Coop was shocked out of his mind. He was not kissing his wife's nephew in the kitchen. He tried to fight him but quickly gave into the expert way that Chris was kissing him. Coop let out a gasp and Chris took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Coop's mouth. The kiss went on for a few minutes until a shocked voice interrupted them_

"_What the hell is going on here?" They turned to find Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Phoebe staring at them in shock. Coop quickly stepped away from Chris and said "This is not what it looks like." Phoebe couldn't hold in her anger anymore "Not what it looks like, not what it looks like. You were kissing my nephew." She shot Chris a deadly look because Chris had found his way back to Coop and was playing with his shirt in a very seductive manner. _

_Leo quickly pulled Chris away from Coop. Chris didn't know what the big deal was it was only a kiss. He started to pout because his dad had taken him away from Uncle Coop. "Look I was in here minding my own business when Chris came in here and got all over me and then the next thing I know he was kissing me." Coop tried to explain to Phoebe. Phoebe opened her mouth to continue yelling at him when Chris said "I don't see what the big deal is I was going to give him back to you…eventually."_

_Everyone stared at him like he had grown an extra head. Chris sighed and said "Fine you can keep him." He then started to play with Leo's shirt and said "I guess daddy will have to do." With that he reached up and pulled Leo into a deep kiss. Leo struggled while everyone stared in shock. Wyatt finally waking up from his shock quickly went over to his future husband and pulled him off of his dad. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing Chris? I will not take you cheating on me with anyone, not even Dad." Chris finally noticing Wyatt was in the room gave out a happy squeal and started groping and kissing Wyatt everywhere. Chris looked into Wyatt's eyes and said "Sorry baby I don't know what came over me I just feel so horny all of a sudden it must be hormone or something." Chris turned to his mom and said "Did you feel horny when you were pregnant"_

_Piper turned a brilliant shade of red and found herself the center of attention. She finally mumbled "If you must know, yes though I kept it only to Leo that was the only time that Leo hid from me when I wanted sex." Now it was Leo's turn to turn red, when he saw that everyone was staring at him he yelled "What? I know I'm a guy but six times in a three hour time span is a little to much for me."_

"_Piper!" Phoebe yelled out. Piper said "What I was in heat." Everyone turned when Chris let out a frustrated sigh and said "You know what I'm in heat now." Grabbing Wyatt's shirt he said "And your ass is mine until I'm satisfied." With that said he orbed them out of the room. Leaving some very shocked relatives behind._

/End of Memory/

He kind of felt sorry for Wyatt. He knew that Wyatt had started to hide from him when Chris wanted to have sex. So Chris tried to reign in his horniness and only have sex with Wyatt seven times a day, the bad thing about not having sex every time he wanted was that he usually flirted with his Uncles and Father. The family had started to see this as a joke. Only Wyatt knew that it sometimes got farther than flirting.

He had sex with Uncle Coop at least ten times. It was actually pretty easy thanks to the fact that Coop was a cupid and was easily affected by any feeling of love, or lust for that matter. He had sex with his Uncle Henry only once when he had jumped the poor man before he could put up his defenses. He now knew why his aunt Paige loved him the guy sure had some impressive umm features.

Leo on the other hand had been a harder nut to crack. Leo had resisted him every time Chris had tried to go further than making out. The sister knew that Chris had made out with all three of them and had even given their husbands permission after Wyatt in tears had begged them to give him a break from Chris.

Chris was frustrated that he had only had sex with Leo three times. Leo still thought it was morally wrong to have sex with his sons, and he felt guilty for doing this to Wyatt. Chris knew that Wyatt didn't care that he was having sex with every male member of his family, He was actually thankful that Chris was having sex with them instead of him. As far as Wyatt was concerned six times a day was enough for him.

Oh well, enough of his sex life. He was walking into the kitchen to get himself one of his favorite snacks a Twinkie with chocolate sauce. When he entered the room his Uncle Henry quickly got up and left the room. He turned to his mom and aunts and said "What I already apologized to him about you guys walking into the room when I was giving him a blow job."

His mom just shook his head, while his aunt Phoebe gave off a girlish giggle. Paige on the other hand looked at him an annoyed manner. Chris gave her one right back and said "Like you can blame me. I just help myself, that guy is huge." A loud thunk filled the air as Pipers head hit the table. Phoebe whispered excitedly to Chris "I know do you think if I get pregnant she'll let me have a go with him?"

Paige hit Phoebe's arm and said "Will you to stop talking about my husband that way." Chris smiled over at his aunt and said "Don't worry Aunt Paige when your pregnant I'll let you borrow Wyatt." At this Piper lifted her head and yelled "Chris stop prostituting your brother." Phoebe suddenly broke into a fit of laughter while pointing towards the doorway. Standing there was a very shocked looking Wyatt.

"What is going on here and what do you mean prostituting?" Chris looked very guilty and ducked his head. "Oh nothing, just the fact that Chris said that when Paige gets pregnant she can borrow you sometimes." Phoebe was able to say between the laughter. Before Wyatt could respond Paige said "Thanks for the offer Chris and hey I might be taking you up on the offer sooner than later. I'm pregnant."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes and then they surrounded Paige and offered her their congratulation. The happy moment was interrupted when a group of darklighters appeared the room. Three arrows were released. One flew straight towards Paige, but Phoebe tackled her out of the way. A second arrow flew to Wyatt who raised his shield just in time. The third arrow however reached its target and hit Chris in the let shoulder.

Chris fell to the floor in pain. Piper quickly ran to her fallen son. Wyatt on the other hand looked pissed. He looked to the darklighters and blinked, they were quickly turned to dust, and that is except for one who had orbed away right before. Wyatt gave out a roar of frustration and quickly followed him to the underworld.

Piper pulled the arrow out of her son and called for Leo to heal him. Leo appeared and quickly healed their son. Chris woke up and looked around the room and said "Where's Wyatt?"

Next Chapter: Dum Dum Dum Dum. Chris has to stop Wyatt from his rampage. And Wedding bells are in the air.

This chapter is a little weirder than my normal chapters but what can I say I felt like making a horny Chris so sue me. If you don't like it oh well I'm the writer. Please read and review. Productive criticisms are welcomed, Flamings are not.


	5. Rage & Marriage

Chapter 5: Rage and Marriage

/underworld/

The underworld a generally evil and chaotic place was even more chaotic than usual. News was traveling that the Twice Blessed was here and causing death and destruction in his wake. Any demon who had actually seen and survived him knew that he was looking for darklighters, more specifically the demon that had hired some darklighters.

Wyatt knew that he was close he could feel it in his gut. Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow shot at him. Seeing it way before it reached him he yelled "Arrow!" the arrow was surrounded by white orbs and flew towards the darklighter impaling him. Just then fifteen more darklighters orbed into the cave.

Before they could even attack, Wyatt raised his hand and sent out a shockwave that threw them all into the wall (think of Prue's power when they went to the future). Thirteen of them were vanquished being impaled by sharp pieces of stone.

Wyatt smiled and menacingly approached thee two. "Who sent the darklighters to our house?" both darklighters shot dirty looks at him but remained quite. Wyatt created an energy ball in his hand and asked them again. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into. They will kill you and your brother before your prophesized family is ever born." Wyatt tired of his ranting threw the energy ball at the darklighter instantly vanquishing him. Turning to the remaining darklighter and said "So for the last time where the demon is?"

/Manor/

"What the hell do you mean he's gone?" Chris yelled. He couldn't believe this Wyatt had left him injured and lying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Now honey calm down and we will find him." Piper tried to calm down her pregnant son as she was trying to crush her own concern. It was obviously not working. Chris had finally woken up from his shock, but he was now pacing around the kitchen in anger. The rest of the room just watched.

Chris stopped and turned to them and asked "He wasn't taken he left me there to die?" Phoebe ran over to him and hugged him and said "No, no sweetie he was just angry and wanted to kill the person who hurt you." Chris whispered "and he didn't heal me and his son first."

Paige looked at Chris and asked "Son?"

"Yes. It's weird when I sense the baby I sense both female and masculine aspects, but the masculine part is larger than feminine. Therefore it is a son." Chris said.

"Sweetie that doesn't mean that it's a son, it might mean you're having twins." Phoebe said.

Chris suddenly had a determined look on his face. "You know what I'm tired of all this guessing. I'm going to go ask Wyatt himself." With that he was engulfed in flames. When the flames were gone he had disappeared.

"He flamed out. How did he flame out?" Piper asked into the stunned room. Leo went over and comforted her "Piper it is most likely his Pyrokinesis which gives him the ability to flame out. He most likely used that instead of orbing because he was angry at the time."

/underworld/

Chris appeared in an empty cavern. "Well, that was weird, but fun to." Now where was Wyatt? He closed his eyes and tried to sense him. He was blocking him. How dare he block him from sensing him. His anger was boiling up in his soul. How dare he block him, he had a right to know where his future husband was.

As his anger started to build the floor started to shake and geysers of flames where sprouting out everywhere. An unfortunate group of demons walked into the cavern. Chris gave them a wicked smile and lifted all of them into the air with his telekinesis. He shot a clear beam at them all and they were instantly turned into dust.

That was the release his anger had needed. Now that he was thinking more calmly he put his hand on his stomach and said "Okay sweeties can you take me to daddy?" Chris gave a smile as he was enveloped in white, gold and red orbs.

/else where in the underworld/

"My lord the King of Power has found our lair." A demon said to a human looking demon. It was a young man who was deadly pale. He was wearing black leather pants that fit like a second skin. He wore a black shirt with only two buttons buttoned on the bottom.

"Of course I know he is here I am a seer after all." The man said with an evil laugh. Seeing that his minion was really panicking he rolled his eyes and said "Will you calm down I foresaw his arrival and set a trap." Just as he had finished this sentence a big explosion was heard.

A blonde man walked in and said "Are you the one that sent the darklighters" The seer smiled and said "Yep, that would be me." Wyatt approached the seer but fell to his knees when a red sheen fell over him. The seer

"Bet you didn't know that a spell cast in unicorn's blood could hold you now did you?" The seer said while approaching Wyatt. Wyatt growled and said "This won't hold me for long." The seer but his arms on Wyatt's shoulder and rested his head on his shoulder. "Oh, I don't need to hold you for that long. It's just to prevent you from killing me."

The seer stared at Wyatt then lifted Wyatt's head were he was staring into his eyes. "Hmm for being the King of Power you're prettier than I thought you would be." The seer looked up and said "It looks like the missus is here a little earlier than expected." The Seer kissed Wyatt and said "I'll see you later."

The seer walked over to his minion and said "When the King of Humanity arrives release him from the spell. Don't even think about resisting him you are no match for him. When you're done come and join me." He gave the demon a passionate kiss and disappeared.

In a shower of orbs Chris appeared. Seeing Wyatt on his knees and a demon standing over him he threw his hands up and sent the demon into the wall. "Don't kill me I'm only here to release him." The demon waved his hand releasing Wyatt from the spell. The demon quickly shimmered out before Chris could kill him.

Chris ran over to Wyatt and hugged him "You had me so worried baby." Wyatt buried his face into his shoulder and said "I'm so sorry for leaving you. You just looked dead and all I could think about was revenge." They kissed each other and Chris said "it's okay baby." Wyatt smiled and said "I can't lose you… lets get married today before anything else can happen." Chris smiled and they disappeared.

/manor/

The ceiling was bathed in white orbs and the house was covered with wild flowers, all conjured by Paige. Chris was dressed in white pants and long-sleeved shirt that turned into a light blue when near the sleeve and the end on the pants. Wyatt was dressed similarly except instead of blue it was gold.

Grams was the head priestess performing the marriage ceremony. Piper watched her sons kiss to seal there union she felt happy that her sons had found happiness with each other. Her smile disappeared when she was over come with a feeling of upcoming dread.

Next Chapter: The sounds of babies are in the air…Wait I meant Christmas bells are in the air.


	6. Christmas Gifts

Chapter 6: Christmas Gifts

Five months had passed since the darklighter fiasco, and Chris had swelled up like a blimp. None of his old clothes fit him anymore. Piper was forced to conjure him some new clothes due to the fact that Chris adamantly refused to leave the manor in his condition. Wyatt had smartly kept his mouth shut about the added bounds that his husband had gained.

He after all did not have a death wish, it appeared that after the sixth month of pregnancy Chris had lost all of his horniness to the great relief of the male members of the family, who where all sexed out by then. The only problem was that the horniness had turned into a temper that was ten times worse than Pipers. Everyone went out of there way to be extremely nice to Chris and got him whatever he craved at the moment.

Even after all their troubles they still found piles of ashes were furniture or appliances that got on Chris' nerves used to be.

During the eighth month the possible names for the baby was the major discussion. This led to one conversation that still had Piper confused.

/flashback/

_Piper, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris were eating in the kitchen when Piper brought up the question of what they were going to name the baby. Wyatt got a sheepish look on his face and told his parents he hadn't thought of any names yet. _

_Chris on the other hand just said "Phillip Matthew Halliwell." Piper smiled and said "That is a lovely name but what if it is a girl." Chris gave her a look that said she was amazingly stupid for even asking that question. (Remember he is now very grouchy). _

"_Well the chance of us having a girl is very unlikely." Leo who was as confused as everyone else in the room asked "Chris the chance are the same on having a girl." _

_Chris smiled and said "Normally that would be the case, but in our circumstance the chances are that we will be having a boy." Seeing that his family was still confused he sighed and tried to explain it to his family. "You know how each parent provide one sex gene right either an X or a Y. Well when you look at all the possibilities normally you have two chances for an XX and two chances for an XY making you just as likely to have a girl as a boy. Since me and Wyatt both have XY as our genes the outcome is slightly different. You have one chance of XX, two chances of XY, and another chance of YY. Since magic always takes the easiest way possible if the baby has the YY combination it will change one of the Y's to an X. Leaving the chance 3 to 1 that the baby will be a boy." _

_Chris leaned over and kissed his husband and left the room humming, leaving behind a very confused room._

/end of flash back/

Piper tried not to think of that conversation due to the fact that it still gave her a headache. Instead of thinking about her very pregnant son she decided to think about the upcoming holiday. Tomorrow is Christmas and she couldn't wait.

They had spent the afternoon decorating the house. Mistletoe and garlands hung everywhere in the house. Eggnog, with rum and some without for Chris, and all the normal Christmas food was prepared. A giant tree was placed in the front corridor were the stairs were. It was decorated with ornaments of every shape and size. On the top of the tree rested a real glowing star that Wyatt and Chris had conjured. Under the tree was an enormous amount of gifts.

Everyone was relieved that some of Chris' grouchiness was replaced with some his horniness due to him getting kissed by everyone, due to the mistletoe. Piper and Paige found it extremely funny that Chris walk from one room to the other without being kissed by someone. Every time he accidentally passed under mistletoe he was kissed by Wyatt, Leo, and amazingly enough Henry. Coop had only kissed him once but didn't try again after Phoebe had hit him in the back of his head.

Wyatt after kissing him would always try to get him to their room. He was grateful for the break the first few weeks that Chris' horniness had left, but he was sex starved now, they only had sex once a month now compared to the five a day that he had gotten used to. No one could blame him after all he was a guy. What had everyone else shocked was that Henry had dragged Chris into his room and locked the door after a few of there kisses. Everyone was shocked and looked at Paige. Paige shrugged and said "It's okay. We haven't had sex in five months, ever since I got pregnant."

Piper knew that she should be bothered that her son apparently had has sex with every male member of her family. She even knew that Leo had had sex with him at least once. During the horny stage Piper had accidentally caught them during the act. She was shocked but left the room before they noticed her. The problem was that she understood what Chris was going through and couldn't blame him if any other than Leo had been around during her pregnancy besides Leo and Future Chris she would have slept with them too.

She was currently in the kitchen waiting for the rest of her family to wake up. She was made a pot of coffee and was nursing her cup of coffee at the dining room table when she heard a whole bunch of feet running down the stairs. Her whole family had suddenly appeared and was gathering around the dinning room table. Chris stood near the tree and was sorting out the presents, telekinetically sending the gifts to their proper owner.

Once everyone had gotten their gift everyone started to open their gifts at the same time. Piper kissed Leo when she saw the diamond necklace he had gotten him. Leo blushed a crimson color at the heating massage gel that Piper had gotten him, knowing very well what would happen when they used this gift. Piper and Leo looked around the room and saw Phoebe and Coop, and Paige and Henry having similar moments. The three couples turned to Chris and Wyatt who had yet to open their presents from each other.

"Well, are you guys going to open the presents or what?" Phoebe asked impatiently. Chris smiled and opened the small wrapped present. He smiled when he saw a silver ring that gave a magical feeling of love and pleasure. Piper went over and on closer inspection saw that it was a ring that you put through a piercing. "Why did you get him that Wyatt? Chris doesn't have his ears pierced."

At her question Chris ducked his head and blushed the same color his dad had turned a few minutes before. Wyatt gave his mother a wicked smile and said "No but that isn't where the ring is for." Piper smacked Chris' arm and said "Where do you have a piercing?" Chris turned a deeper shade of red and kept quite. Wyatt took the ring lifted Chris' shirt and but the nipple ring on.

Everyone was shocked Chris had a nipple ring when did this happen. Silence filled the room and seemed to last for more than a few minutes until a cry of pain filled the room. Everyone stared at Chris who had let out the scream, his stomach was glowing a brilliant blue. Wyatt rushed over to his husband and tried to comfort him. Everyone stared in wonder as a wave of blue magic came off of Chris. Time stopped out side the house. Flowers long dead came back to life. Trees grew to maturity in seconds.

Steadily the light from Chris' stomach grew until it filled the room. For a few seconds no one could see anything all they could hear was Chris giving one finale scream of pain. When the light faded time had resumed outside. Everyone stared in shock at the scene in front of them. In Wyatt's arms laid an exhausted Chris who had a baby boy lying on his now flat stomach.

Chris picked up the baby and couldn't stop looking at the little bundle of life in his arms. He turned to Wyatt and gave him one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen in his life. He showed the baby to Wyatt and said in an exhausted tone "Look our little baby Phillip Matthew Halliwell."

Wyatt leaned over and let the baby grab his finger. He smiled up to Chris and said "This is the best Christmas gift I could have ever gotten Honey."

Next Chapter: A new baby boy and two very tired dads.

Note: Sorry for all the science stuff at the beginning…what can I say I'm a biology major.


	7. Baby trouble & prophecy

Times of Change Ch 7

Baby Troubles & a Prophecy

"WAAAAAA!!!!!" a shrill babies cry filled the air waking his parents. Chris lifted his head and said "Wyatt, Phillip is crying." Wyatt didn't move an inch. "Come on Wyatt I got him the last five times." He nudged Wyatt trying to wake him up. Chris slowly sat up and stared at Wyatt who had still not moved an inch.

"WAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Chris got up and walked to their son's room. Going over to the golden crib Chris picked up Phillip and asked "What's wrong little guy?" The baby stared up at him with watery green eyes. Chris smiled at him and said "I bet you're hungry…Let's go to the kitchen." Chris disappeared in a shower of blue orbs.

Chris appeared in the kitchen and prepared a bottle for Phillip all the time cooing to him. When Phillip was fed and burped Chris slowly got up from the table to head back up stair. Suddenly Phillip started crying. Chris tried to calm him down but nothing worked. "What's wrong baby?" Chris asked the now red faced baby.

Suddenly a demon shimmered into the room and shot a fire ball at them. Chris quickly shot the fire ball back at him. Chris sighed and looked down at the little baby. "You knew that the bad was coming didn't you. By the looks of it you're going to be more powerful than your daddy aren't you?" Chris smiled down at the drowsy little baby. "Well, I am going to have to tell your daddy about this and maybe even your grandparents." With that said Chris walked upstairs.

She was surrounded by darkness. All she could see was a sky less sky. She was standing on what seemed to be white marble. Not knowing what else to do she picked a direction and started walking. As she advanced she noticed that the marble was starting to glow. She kept on walking for what seemed forever.

Suddenly the world wasn't as empty; along her path she saw remnants of broken statues. After passing a dozen or so she noticed that all the broken statues were female. She kept on walking until she froze when she recognized two of the broken figures. In front of her were the broken remains of her mother and grams.

She stood there for a few minutes staring at them until she finally started walking again. She came to a stop again when she came upon the shattered remains of her sister and her fallen lover. She stopped to morn them, standing there for what seemed like hours.

She took control of her emotions and continued on her unknown journey. After a few minutes she came upon two unbroken statues. The two figures were reaching towards each other but not quite touching. On her right stood her sister Piper reaching to her soul mate with her right arm. She was dressed in robes similar to when she was turned into a god. Above her left palm floated a fire ball with an hour glass inside.

To her left stood Leo reaching to Piper with his left arm, he was also dressed in a Greek robe. Floating above his right palm was a shining Red Cross symbol. She stared at them a few minutes then went on her way.

A few feet away she ran into two more statues that were standing back to back. She looked at the statues and was shocked to see herself and her husband. She like Piper wore the same robes that she had worn during the goddess fiasco. She was holding a seers orb in her hands, her statue staring into the glass orb. Her husband was dressed similarly to Leo and was in the same position as her statue. The only difference was that he was holding a heart.

She stared at the statues in confusion and went on her way. She walked for a few miles and came upon two more statues. There stood her last sister and her husband. Both stood in a stance that seemed like they were meant to ward off evil. Paige dressed like her sisters stood with a sword in on hand and a scroll in the other; the sword raised as if ready to strike. She had a pair of wings fully spread attached to her.

Her husband also had a sword; in the other hand he had a balance. His eyes were covered, in a weird resemblance of lady Justice herself. She hesitated a second before continuing onward.

The further she got the brighter the marble started to glow. She finally reached her destination, before her stood six podiums, each with a statue on top. On the two tallest podiums stood Chris and Wyatt. The statues were dressed like all the others. Chris held in his arms four infants, his face smiling down at them. Wyatt was holding what looked like the world in his hands.

The other four statues she didn't recognize One statue appeared to be the oldest. He stood with his arms above his head with a shining hour glass floating above his hands. Two of the statues looked exactly the same, obviously symbolizing twins. One on the twins had his hands before him with what appeared to be a glowing atom floating between them. The second twin stood in the same position as his twin except a ball of electricity floated in-between his hands.

The last figure was of a young girl holding Paige's sword pointing downward. In her other hand was the seer's orb she had seen her own statue holding. Inside the orb was Piper's fireball. She stared at the six statues in wonder.

Suddenly the ground shook and darkness spread in the horizon. The sky if possible seemed to become darker. She stared in wonder as black balls of fire started to rain down on the six statues. None of the fire balls seemed to reach their target, the statues being surrounded by a white tangible light. She felt relieve knowing that none of the statues would get hurt.

Suddenly a gigantic fire ball flew down from the sky and shattered the little girl. She stared in horror as a piece of her statue flew and hit Chris's statue. Slowly a crack appeared on Chris's statue. The cracks spread until Chris like the girl crumbled, during the process knocking over Wyatt's statue. All that remained was the three male statues. The rain fire increased in intensity. The three statues stayed strong until finally the older statue shattered, it did not take long for the twins to follow.

The Glow of the marble started to dim. She screamed and screamed in denial of the events she had just seen, until she swallowed in darkness.

Phoebe woke from her dream with a terrified scream. Coop sat up and asked "What's wrong honey?"

Phoebe sat there for a few minutes trying to stop the tears from falling. "I think…I think I just saw the deaths of Chris and Wyatt and their kids. With their death evil wins!" Phoebe finally broke down and cried into Coops shoulder praying that her vision never came to pass.

Notes: I tried to make this chapter pretty long since I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry about that…my computer was broken. Well if you have any questions about the prophecy they will be answered in a later series A Matter of Change. Hope you liked the first part of my little saga.


End file.
